User talk:KCCreations
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the My Sister, Her Friend, And Their Addiction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dragonleaf5678 (talk) 01:08, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Hey KC, I'd just like to say it's been really nice for you to be here, you know, as we don't have many people here yet. I thought it was amazing to look at the page count; it was at thirty-three when I went to bed! Thanks so much, and keep it up! You're on the track to becoming a Rollback, very, very soon. [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he made of the Christmas tree']] Talk Blog 09:13, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. Should I say that it was aMUSing! (See what I did there :p) [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he made of the Christmas tree']] Talk Blog 09:23, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Rollbacking Well done on becoming a Rollback! Anyways, the Christmas skin is going to be possible to use, but the coding is easy to understand - but there is many difficulties in doing it. I think that it will become annoying to constantly have to change it to match the current festive holiday, anyway. [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he made of the Christmas tree']] Talk Blog 15:59, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Muse Hey, I was wondering if I could merge one of your Muse characters into the Beatemup page, as they were made by MopDoppler :p. But yeah, if it's okay with you, what Muse character would you like to use? Cheers [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he made of the Christmas tree']] Talk Blog 21:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Time Zone Hey, what's your current time zone? I'm not American so I was wondering what your time zone is right now. It's 22:23 here, so what was yours at 22:23 in the US? Thanks :p, and if you don't get what I mean, don't worry. [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he made of the Christmas tree']] Talk Blog 22:24, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply You're welcome ;D [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 00:20, December 24, 2014 (UTC) lel :P [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 00:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC) idek lol idek...I didn't search those ones xD [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 00:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Mariana Volumoso Ya, so I was wondering what we should put on the Mariana Volumoso page? Tell me when you're on chat, we'll discuss it there. [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 10:38, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Smas It's like 1am so idek happy xmas. :P [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 01:33, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yep. :P Go Zedd! [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 22:38, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? Hey KC, where are you? [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 16:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :B Divergent_(Film_Transcript) I'm so happyyyy [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 10:43, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :P Most of my stuff comes out of boredom too...:P [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 11:16, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Info templates So, remember yesterday when you said you were going to change all those templates on the wiki? Well, I was wondering if you could delete Template:Info, and with all the sub ones, such as Template:Info-television-show, you could change them to the style of Template:Info3. Plus, as we have few pages with Info3 itself, we could rename Info3 to Template:Info. If you could do all of this, I would be super grateful. Thanks in advance, [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 21:53, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply No, Rollbacks can too. (Rollback = sysop Admin = sysop) [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 22:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Oops, sorry, I got that wrong. Sorry about that! [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 21:26, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Anyways, I did them all. Thanks though! [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 20:53, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Chet Heya KC, could you get on chat please? :P Cheers -- [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 23:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Chatty Chatty Bang Bang Could you get on chat? :P Cheers [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 16:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Chat just died, refresh. :P [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 17:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm back! :P [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 17:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ;) I made this for you :) [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 21:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: LOL I knew you'd notice that. :P [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 14:23, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Bot Wow, thank you so much for getting that not to work here! I guess we can get it to rename categories and stuff with it since, you know, it spams the activity a bit. :P [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 12:07, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Little Codec Hey KC, would you mind if I edited Little Codec's userpage? -- [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 17:07, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sorry for not responding on chat, but I was technically there, I just couldn't type anything because my mouse was being a butt and the pointer wouldn't move, so I couldn't click on the box where you type the stuff in on chat (nice way to put it :P). [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 16:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) No Offence, But... Your avatar kinda looks debryant. :P [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 20:01, April 5, 2015 (UTC)